


Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

by parallelanprincess



Series: Hey Ms. Lecter! [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone is the Opposite Gender, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Lesbians, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pining, Season/Series 01, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Will Graham has nightmares, cats, and a crush on her psychiatrist.





	Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Hannigram one shot I've had festering for awhile
> 
> Dont look at me like that
> 
> Bella has swapped places with Jack btw. Everyone else is the opposite gender as in canon.

Night had fallen across the savanna. A gentle breeze swept through the plains. Will stood in the middle of the empty landscape and sobbed. In this place supposedly full of life, she only felt emptiness. She howled at the night sky in anguish.

The Lioness roared back.

Will turned to see the large animal stalking towards her. Composed of entirely of darkness and shadows it hunted her every night. She needed to run. To escape. The rational part of her mind screamed to find safety. Flee from the predator that would rip her throat out without a moment's hesitation. Instead, Will fell to her knees. Perhaps surrender might bring her peace. This was the Lioness' territory. Will was nothing more than prey.

Will closed her eyes as it approached. Maybe in her next life she could find better company than something that wanted nothing more to destroy her. She felt the Lioness' hot breath against her face. Will braced herself for the bite, the blood. She received a gentle lick.

“Winston!”

Will awoke to find her black cat sitting on her chest and licking her face.

“Winston, get off me,” she said. She succeeded in getting Winston to get off of her bed. Will felt the dampness on her shirt and wondered if Winston had peed on her. It turned out she had sweated through her night shirt. Again. Goddamn it. At least she didn't wake up screaming. Or may she did. It explained why Winston was eyeing her nervously from his perch on the dresser.

Might as well get up and face the day.

Carpe fucking diem.

She threw her shirt and panties in the growing pile of laundry on the floor. A muffled yowl indicated that Grace was nestled somewhere under the dirty jeans and flannel shirts. The three legged Maine coon preferred to hide until breakfast. After turning on the shower to its hottest setting Will was displeased to learn she was out of body wash. Hannibal had bought it for her from some overly expensive boutique with a French name. The smell was too sweet for Will's taste yet Hannibal always complimented her on it. Will grabbed a bar of soap and reminded herself that thinking about the older woman in the shower was off limits. Her fantasies about being touched by her psychiatrist led to buying a new extendable shower head and extremely high water bill.

Way to keep things professional, Graham.

As she got dressed Will prayed to a god she didn't believe in that Bella didn't call her in to stare at corpses. The Ripper was taking a break. She hadn't turned some innocent soul into a piece of performance art in weeks. The idea of serial killers taking a personal holiday shouldn't have made Will feel relieved. Maybe the Ripper was on her period. No. Whoever that crazy bitch was she sure as hell wasn't squeamish about blood.

Note to self: buy more tampons.

Will was looking forward to a nice long day of either fishing or masturbating. Maybe both if the fish weren't biting. The lake hadn't give her the good lately and she was starting to become a different type of frustrated.

Will went to the kitchen and put out the cats' breakfast. It was Sunday which meant it was a wet food day. She felt guilty feeding them from the can but there simply weren't enough hours in the day to make it from scratch. Another consequence of going back to the field. At least none of her students called her a crazy cat lady.

The sound of her phone ringing made her wince. Sun was barely up which meant that some jogger must have ran past something that was sure to traumatize them for years to come. Speak of the devil's wife and she slices someone up.

Will practiced the breathing techniques Hannibal taught her, took a deep breath, and answered.

“What did she do this time?” Will asked.

“Nothing yet, darling,” Hannibal replied.

Will almost dropped the phone on Winston. Breathe in five seconds, breathe out ten seconds. In and out. Don't be weird.

“Top of the morning to you, Hannibal,” Will said wanting to punch herself in the face.

“Good morning, Wilhelmina. How are you? You sound as if you've run a marathon,” Hannibal purred.

“Cats. Chasing after cats. They run very fast. What are you up to at,” Will glanced at the clock “Six AM on a Sunday?”

“I was hoping you might join me for breakfast. You mentioned that you were an early riser and I wished to accommodate you. I hope you will not find me too presumptuous” Hannibal said.

Will heard the unspoken concern. Hannibal knew she rarely slept the entire night through. Will got up at the crack of dawn and went to bed after midnight. When Bella forced her to go and look and relive various crimes against humanity, Will went days without sleeping. Hannibal was always checking on her, reminding Will to eat and bathe. She definitely deserved a medal for therapist of the year.

“No, it's fine. I was up anyway. What time do you want me to come over?”

“As soon as you're able. I know how much you enjoy watching me cook. Putting on a show for you would be an excellent way to start the day. I would hate for you to miss anything.”

Will swore that Hannibal did this on purpose. She loved watching her in the kitchen. There was something about Hannibal wielding a knife that made her get butterflies in her stomach. Those blood spattered aprons and mischievous smile.

Hannibal had invited her to a dinner party once. Took Will out to a fancy boutique, dressed her up like a doll. Made her look exactly the way Hannibal wanted. Hannibal who held her face as she applied lipstick, who ran her fingers into Will's hair as she forced her curls into a bun. Will remembered being paraded her around Baltimore's elite as the guest of honor. Hannibal's latest pet project. Once the guests were gone Hannibal gave her kiss on the cheek before sending her away.

  
Will kept her hair done up the way Hannibal liked. Pity Hannibal had been chosen to go to a conference. After a week's separation Will was too shy to say anything. She kept her mouth shut as the walked among police tape and chalk outlines.

“I'll before over soon.”

“I await you with bated breath, dear Wilhelmina.”

****

Wilhelmina drove like a bat out of hell from Wolf Trap to Baltimore. She was a woman on a mission. This was all kinds of unprofessional. Bertrand would call her thirsty. He'd tease her right along with Price and Zeller. She was sure those three had a bet on how long it was gonna take for Will to make a move on Hannibal. More power to them. She hoped that Bertrand won. He was the only one out of Bella's group that Will actually liked.

Alan was well meaning but the man was judgmental as hell. He told Will to keep her distance from Hannibal. Every warning sounded like a bitter confession from a lover scorned. Will asked Hannibal once about their prior relationship. Alan claimed the older woman was his mentor during his grad school years. Hannibal didn't even remember him. She laughed at the mention of his name and poured Will another cup of wine.

Will pulled into Hannibal's driveway. Her Ford POS truck stood in sharp contrast to Hannibal's sleek Mercedes, a visual reminder that Will was still a backwoods girl from New Orleans. She finally understood what the fuck Billy Joel was on about when he sung about uptown girls. Will straightened out her blouse and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. Stepping out of the car she made to brush off any stray cat hair. She waddled as she walked up the driveway in the heels Hannibal gifted her on that fateful night. Will looked and felt ridiculous. That was when Hannibal said she was at her best.

Will knocked on the door, tried to convince herself that she belonged there. Hannibal opened the door and Will almost fell over. Hannibal was wearing a silk bathrobe that open to reveal a pair of all black lingerie. Her perky breasts peaked out from the top of black lace, her curves perfectly caressed by the soft looking fabric.

“You came early,” Hannibal said. “I didn't expect you so soon. Did you get in the car the moment I hung up?” she teased.

“Yes,” Will said. No need to pretend otherwise.

Hannibal ushered as slack jawed Will into the house. The smell of blueberry muffins woke Will out of her stupor.

“Be a dear and take those out of the oven while I get dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Will said. She got a good view of Hannibal's pert ass as the older woman went back up the stairs. Will went to the kitchen. Immaculate as always, this was Hannibal's palace. Where she turned raw flesh into art. Will was an intruder on this sacred place. Sliding on Hannibal's oven mittens was like holding her hand. Will forced herself not to consider sneaking them out in her pockets. She was already using one of Hannibal's aprons as a pillowcase.

Will set the muffin tray on the counter and waited. She was always waiting on Hannibal to tell her what to do. She knew it was fucked up and she couldn't bring herself to care. Hannibal was all she ever wanted, all she needed. Hannibal could ask her for the moon and Will would wrangle that fucker out of the sky.

Eventually Hannibal came down stairs in one of those garish paisley suits she was so found of. Today's outfit sported a cheetah print and Will bit back a remark about cougars.

“I hope I did not keep you waiting. Are you ready to begin our cooking lesson,” Hannibal said.

“Ready when you are,” Will said. She was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Will was ready for whatever Hannibal wanted to show her, to give her. Will wanted to be her perfect little doll.


End file.
